Marigoldtail's Struggle - A WCS Story - Unfinished - Alliances
by Ferd Terdison
Summary: Marigoldpaw is a young apprentice who finds her best friend from kit-hood moving to a different clan. She struggles to survive without him and makes a terrible mistake. Thunderclan is in a harsh time and their leader is very strict. Marigoldpaw who is later Marigoldtail would like to stay in Thunderclan but finds herself out of the forest.


Thunderclan:

Leader: Timberstar, Large, brown, handsome tom.

Deputy: Springtail, lean chestnut-colored tom with a flat, bushy, striped tail. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Medicine cat: Flameheart, all orange tabby tom with heart shaped mark on chest.

Warriors:

Spottedstorm, multi-colored tortoiseshell tom with a light-orange spotted coat.

Oakstripe, small chestnut-colored tom with dark brown stripes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

Mossear, sleek grey she-cat with a dark grey ear.

Deerspots, light brown colored she-cat with white spots dotting her pelt.

Darktip, light brown tom with dark brown tips of ears.

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Orangeblaze, all orange tabby tom.

Rainwish, grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes and a speckled coat.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Apprentices:

Moonpaw, white tom with dark grey spots.

Graypaw, all grey tabby she-cat with large hazel eyes.

Shadowpaw, blurred dark grey and light grey tom with black paws and a silver outlining on his tail and muzzle.

Redpaw, unusually red tinted she-cat with a white muzzle and stomach.

Queens:

Sunsettail, large sunset-colored she-cat with white paws and chest.

(mother to Goldenkit)

Barkfur, small dark brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail.

(mother to Dirtkit and Marigoldkit)

Elders: 

Duskcloud, large, fluffy smoky-colored tom with a large, bushy tail.

Lionpetal, pretty light orange she-cat with several white toes and white back paws and tail tip.

Sunfeather, sleek yellow tom with a ragged tail and chest fur.

Badgerfoot, white ragged, ungroomed tom with a badger-like tail and a black foot.

Riverclan:

Leader: Stripedstar, all orange tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Apprentice: Currentpaw

Deputy: Fishfur, all dark grey tom.

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Medicine Cat: Roseswirl, small pretty she-cat with a curly, rose colored tail.

Warriors:

Jaggedstorm, small, grey, lithe tom cat with dark grey stripes and a small posture. Apprentice: Webpaw

Dawnpool, small tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip.

Stonetail, white tom with blue eyes with a grey tail, muzzle and paws.

Ambereyes, rose colored she-cat with large, hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Reedspots, red and orange tabby tom with a fluffy, ragged pelt.

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Skyflower, large gray and white tom.

Apprentices:

Webpaw, small light-tan tom.

Currentpaw, shy, quiet, fluffy black and white tom.

Gingerpaw, orange tabby tom with a large, red paw.

Leopardpaw, sleek gray she-cat with a white speckled coat.

Queens:

Blueflower, large blue-colored she-cat.

(Mother to Bluekit, Wavekit, Midnightkit, & Larkkit.)

Elders:

Milkweedfur, tan she-cat with a sleek composure.

Windclan:

Leader: Whitestar, black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and chest.

Deputy: Palenose, all white she-cat with a light pink nose.

Medicine Cat: Orangefur, small tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Warriors:

Addertail, brown tom with a dark, brown striped tail.

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Whitetuft, fluffy tom with white chest fur.

Lightningfoot, all black tom.

Apprentice: Sunflowerpaw

Vineclaw, all white tom with unusually long claws.

Buzzardfire, swift ginger tom.

Apprentices:

Foxpaw, all red tom with a bushy tail and a foxes composure.

Poppypaw, small pretty she-cat with red markings.

Sunflowerpaw, yellowish-tan she-cat with a white tail and paws.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Rainstar, gray speckled she-cat with rain-like patterns.

Deputy: Flametail, ginger colored tom with blazing yellow eyes.

Medicine cat:

Sunstrike, beautiful yellow colored she-cat with orange patterns and yellow eyes.

Speckledpelt, all white she-cat with black speckles.

Warriors:

Archheart, all brown tom with weirdly shaped mark on chest.

Yellowtip, all yellow tom with one green eye and one blue along with a dark orange tail tip and ear tips.

Whiteheart, all white she-cat with numerous black speckles.

Cherrytail, dark brown she-cat.

Beetlespots, white tom with weirdly shaped black speckles.

Squirrelfur, brown and tan tom with a fluffy tail.

Queens:

Willowstripe, large hazelish brown she-cat. (Mother of Yellowtips kit; Graykit.)

Elders:

Ferntail, gray tom with a bushy flat tail and green tinted paws.


End file.
